


I Feel It Again, the Pull to the Dark

by Finn565



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben and Rey are cousins, Captian Finn of the First Order, Fluffy, General Han Solo of the resistance, He's probably gonna be bad, I have no idea where I'm going, If all the good are bad and all the bad are good what do I do with Luke, Leia is the one that turns, Lightside au, Luke is Rey's dad cus fuck it, M/M, Reverse sides AU, Senator Hux AU, Sith Rey, Tie fighter pilot Poe, got that idea from some awesome fan art and ran with it, he's seen and had enough shit for a life time, little out of character cus of reversed roles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn565/pseuds/Finn565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Told from Hux's view. I might put some from Poe or Finn's  point of view. Who knows. All the good characters are bad and all the bad characters are good! A light side Au thats probably going to get out of hand. I first got inspiration from a picture of Senator Hux with Jedi Ben and I had to. Then I saw dark side Leia and I had to keep this going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SOOO the first part of this (before the break) was written by the same artist of the Senator Hux and Jedi Ben picture, If anyone knows where to find this please tell me. I want to give them proper credit and put a link so people can find it. Thank you.

Hux stepped off the shuttle, squaring his shoulders with determination. This was not exactly the trajectory he had predicted for his professional career when he entered into Senatorial service at seventeen as the youngest since his hero Padme Amidala had served before her untimely death. 

When General Organa had approached him with her offer, his first instinct was to decline. He was not a tutor and he was definitely not patient enough to train some thug with a lightsaber the delicate touch required for galactic politics. And yet, When he went to his father seeking advice, the elder Hux all but shoved his son onto the shuttle to the Jedi temple himself.

“Don’t you see the opportunity this presents?” His father hissed, low and clearly trying to restrain his irritation. “This is the perfect chance for our family to solidify our setting in the Republic. With this position you will be able to not only garner favor with the most politically influential women in the Republic, you will be able to influence the Skywalker line - no one will be able to stop us!”

Hux couldn't help but concede that his father was right, though that didn’t make him any more interested in training the General's son in the ways of the state. She had insisted that while he learn to use the Force at the Jedi temple under her brother, Ben Solo would need just as much training in politics and diplomacy if the ancient order was to resume even a fraction of the influence it had before.

"You must be my mother’s representative,” An unsure voice spoke from his left on the landing pad, “you’re...younger than I thought you’d be.”

Hux leveled his cool gaze on the awkward mass of limbs who had spoken, the man -no,  _ teenager _ \- had the look of someone who had just grown suddenly and his body had yet to get used to the new height. His arms were too long, his waist too skinny, and his shoulders too broad for his torso. Though Hux was no Jedi, he felt like if he gave the young man a shove, the no-doubt amusing floundering that would follow would be worth any repercussions.

“Brendol Hux. And you must be Ben Solo,” Hux gave the customary bow to one of a superior station, not breaking his gaze. “You’re skinnier than I thought you’d be.”

Ben stared at him for a moment before his wide mouth broke into a grin, a light flush spreading over his cheeks as his big brown eyes scrunched at the corners. The effect the smile had on the Jedi’s face was shocking - suddenly all those mismatched parts seem to work together and Hux could see in Ben’s face the charm of Han Solo and the sharp beauty of Leia Organa. Something uncomfortable twisted in his stomach that he quickly squashed.

“Nice to meet you Brendol,” Ben gave his own poor imitation of a bow, more of a slump really - Hux was already mentally cataloging the points of refinement he would impose on the young man in order of severity. “Welcome to the temple.”

Hux couldn’t hold back the whole of his grimace at the name. “Please, call me Hux - Brendol is my father’s name.”

“Ah, sorry,” Ben rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, that flush returning to his face. “Hux, then. Nice to meet you, I mean.”

Hux stared at him for a moment longer and finally allowed a small smile to grace his expression - pleased by the resulting flush that spread down Ben’s neck. He’d been told by friends and colleagues that he was really much more handsome when he smiled, less severe his mother said.

“The pleasure is mine.”

***

From that moment on Hux taught the young Jedi all he could about galactic politics. It was not easy. Ben was a free spirit and was often too preoccupied with Jedi training to actually pay attention.

Only after a day of serious dangerous encounters with some visitors did Ben start to listen. Hux could talk himself out of any situation. He always guessed that Ben had wanted the same power. Especially after Hux had talked his way out of their unfortunate encounter. Ben had gained a newfound understand fingers for him he could tell. The boy had begun to actually listen to him after that.

Hux had never really believed in the Jedi till he was shown first hand. Ben had, without much effort, raised a hand, and made a show of levitating some fruit Hux’s way. The boy’s excuse was just practice but Hux couldn't help feeling like the boy was showing off. Yet he had been impressed. He held a new respect for the force, and Ben, after that.

It had been so long since they had met and started mentoring. It was easy to see the resemblance between Ben Solo and Han Solo. They were both charming in their own ways. Hux found that some days that smile made his days. Ben had definitely inherited all the good quality from both his parents. Hux could tell even at a young age that Ben was beloved and they quickly became friends.    
  
It had been so long and Brendol Hux could not wait to see his friend again. Not much had changed since he had been here. The planet still looked the same. After Ben’s training was complete he had left to continue his own agenda. He was being handed the reigns far too fast. His dad expected so much from him. He was now a full time senator and representative of the Republic and he was fairly good at his job. Not just fairly, he was very good at his job.   
  
He was in full senator robs, flowing drapes of golden and blue fabric, it left his hands out of sight and only when he raised them did the gold wrist wrappings become visible. He had two necklaces of beads and fragile metal around his neck, they only served to make him seem more peaceful, yet in control at the same time. His pants disappeared into boots of a dark navy blue. His hair combed back to look more official. 

He stepped off the ship and he took a deep breath. Hux was simply here to oversee a few things, he must not get caught up in the memories he had created here. It was already so hard. He and Ben had become close here. This is practically where he grew up. This felt like his home. 

"Brendol Hux!" His attention turned to a tall man. Wearing Jedi robes and bouncing on his heels towards Hux, Ben Solo was no longer just a lanky teenager. He had broad shoulders and his voice had a smooth richness as it grazed over his name. "Long time no see" There was that smile that had always made him feel special. Hux put his hands in front of him and made to bow but was only scooped up into a hug by the taller of them. "Not with me, Senator."    
  
"Ben Solo" He found himself laughing. "You have changed a great deal!" The man felt more...what was the word he was thinking of. Bulky. He guessed that was from his constant training, because the man before him had never been this broad as a teenager.    
  
"So have you" Ben set him down, though he was fairly sure nothing about him had changed at all. For instance he had not grown as nearly as tall as his childhood friend, nor did he look as half as good as Ben. He was still skinny and pale, the only real change was his title and clothes.   
  
" Senator" He heard general Solo’s voice, older than he remembered it. Han Solo looked like someone who had dealt with too much in such little time. Well worn like the leather jacket he wore.The man offered him a handshake that was firm. “Ben has been looking forward to your meeting since you left.”   
  
The man blushed lightly and smiled sheepishly. "He’s not lying, we have so much to catch up on. Come in" Ben smiled and gestured to the small house behind him.    
  
"Where is Mrs.Organa?" He asked with a smile but it slowly faded as he watched the two in front of him grow silent.    
  
"She hasn't been home in a while.” Han answered him with a tone of sadness.    
  
"I am very sorry." He bowed his head in a diplomatic show of his understanding and own sorrow at the news.   
  
“Don't worry over it, Senator.”   
  
Hux nodded to them. Ben lead him off to the ocean, instead of the house, where Hux watched the man throw rocks across the water.    
  
"I am still surprised you grew so much." He folded his hands in front of his legs and kept his robes from getting dirty.   
  
"I was seventeen when we met. I am 31 now, it's to be expected, Senator." The man chucks a rock and watches it go.   
  
"Stop, we have known each other enough to forget formalities." Hux walked with precise footing to the right side of Ben Solo.    
  
"I missed my friend, and now it feels as though you are someone else. You’re a senator. Your position is higher than mine and you have such an air about you."   
  
He glanced at Ben’s distressed face. "Are you joking?" Ben looked at him slowly with a questioning look. "You are a jedi, a warrior. I could never do what you do."   
  
"And I could never do what you do." Ben smiled.    
  
"If your done talking our meeting is ready to begin, Senator. " General Solo smiled with his crooked grin.   
  
"Yes, General." He bowed slightly to him and then turned back to Ben. "We shall see how all your training has paid off in this meeting. I hope you retained some of the information I gave you. After, we will catch up more."   
  
Ben nodded and followed the general to their meeting location. He followed Ben, he could not help watching the way the man walked. He was no longer awkwardly proportioned. He was strong and tall and unbelievably handsome. Most of his stride came in his shoulders, he rocked with each foot step, the action made him seem taller.   
  
The General opened up the meeting by first introducing him, “Senator Hux has come all the way from the senate to be here and help us a long, lets make him feel welcome, alright?” the man then moved onto other resistance business.

Across the room was a man wearing a gold band on his arm, a wedding band. This man was shifting nervously in his spot next to a young women. The women wore a similar band on her arm. Hux could not help but notice that his arm band had been removed multiple times. Evident by the worn slightly smudged inside of the band   
  
He leaned in towards Ben and whispered, "See that man over there?" He nodded slightly, tipping his chin towards the couple.

"What about them?" Ben whispered back, hot breath against his ear.   
  
"He's obviously not sleeping with his wife, look at his arm band." He knew he should be paying attention to the business at hand but having Ben around only made him feel like playing games would be more fun.   
  
There was a bit of silence and then "It's the girl just to the opposite left of him. He's sleeping with her, step up your game, Senator." Hux could hear the other man's smile and tried to keep his own in check. He was an adult now, sure he'd been making fun of serious problems in other people's life, but he is not aloud to show that to everyone at the meeting.   
  
“Phasma, about the girl on Jakku?" The general turns to a woman in a X-wing captain's outfit.   
  
The woman nods,”There is a girl I met there, she has the map. The one to Skywalker. She stole it off of BB-8. I don't know anything really about the force, not as much as you do."She looked first at General Solo then to Ben, "but she's bad news for the force. I think she's got some dark side in her." Hux remembered her well enough, Ben and Captain Phasma were childhood friends. Therefore, Phasma and Hux were childhood friends.    
  
"What happened to Skywalker?" Hux whispered to Ben.   
  
"Uncle Luke has not been home for some time. He left with the ending of my training. He just disappeared." The shock must have been evident on his face.    
  
"This is preposterous. The sith lords were snuffed out years ago."a random soldier huffs.   
  
"What do we do if they are back?"   
  
"Are we safe?"   
  
"How will we fight the dark side if it comes here?"   
  
Hux could see the room falling into anarchy. He spread his arms out to the mass of people and stepped forward,  his long sleeves drooping and his beaded necklace catering together. The room fell silent.    
  
"General, if I may."   
  
"You may, Senator." Han eagerly handed the room over.   
  
"I think it is safe to say that the sith are coming back. Just as the jedi have resurfaced. I think I speak for both myself and Ben Solo when I say we will all fight to stop this evil from taking over like it once had in darker times." He concluded with a soft bow and the room muttered its agreement.   
  
"For now, meeting dismissed." The general nodded to the large gathering, which dispersed upon his command. "You handled that very well, senator Hux." The man sounded smug. Yet, Hux couldn't remember a time when Han Solo wasn't smug.   
  
"I have grown and learned much from my father." He gave a soft smile.   
  
"I see" Han smiled at them. "Alright, go, I know Ben wants to talk more."    
  
"Thank you, General." He bowed and left with the tall dark haired jedi   
  
They left the building, walking side by side. "How is your love life here, Ben?" They had always talked about what they would both do. Ben had always been one to want a girl, a family. Old jedi code required the jedi to not have such temptations. Hux had never had an interest, his parents had only married for the sake of passing on the job to a heir. Love was something just as mysterious as fee force to him.   
  
"I'm not very interested in anyone." It sounded as though his friend was not telling him the truth.   
  
"Ben Solo, son of Han Solo, is not interested in anyone? Is that the lie you are trying to feed me?" He nudged the man next to him.   
  
Ben laughed and Hux felt like his heart was swelling.  "No one who i want, wants me back. All my childish dreams are gone, Senator Hux. What about you?"   
  
"Its funny, it would seem our roles have reversed. I wouldn't mind setting down. For real reasons, not like my parents did."   
  
Ben Solo hummed lightly, "many girls would be honored to be a senator's wife."   
  
"You think so?"   
  
"Look at you, in a powerful position. Very formally dressed, handsome with that short ginger hair."   
  
"Me? You are a flatterer just like your father ."   
  
"Maybe but I still stand by my word."   
  
In the Solo residence Brendol Hux changed into something less formal. He felt more at home with the soft cloth of these robes. He hung his robes up in Ben’s closet where he had been instructed to leave them. He had always felt more at home with the Solo family then he ever had with his father or mother.    
  
His rigid father and his unyielding mother had never offered the kind of comfort the Solo family had. Ben was a treasure to him, even more after all this time. They had changed so much yet they still seemed like themselves.    
  
"You look like your father." Ben was smiling at him.   
  
"How wonderful" he frowned at his reflection in the mirror.    
  
"I didn't mean it in a rude way."   
  
"I know you didn't"   
  
"I heard what happened."   
  
Hux's father had died over four months ago but it still sent a pang of guilt though him. Never sorrow. He never had felt sad for his father’s death, only a deep sense that somehow his father would find a way to come back and tell him it was all his fault. Not that anything bad had happened. He'd died in his sleep but Hux still had the overwhelming feeling that he'd caused it some how. That's just how his father had always made him feel.    
  
"I'm sorry for your loss."   
  
"It's not really a loss"   
  
"You don't miss him?"   
  
"I don't miss all the snide comments about how terrible I was always doing in class or how bad my posture was."   
  
"Oh, I guess."    
  
"What about you, don't you miss your mother?”    
  
"Yes, but there's no telling if she’ll return or if she may be dead. I've heard of a new sith that wears white and left with the vanishing of Skywalker. I can't help feeling that my mother has been ensnared by the dark side. My uncle would know what to do. I can only hope it's not true.”   
  
Hux only nodded at the solemn looking man before him. The way he looked now made him seem more childish again. Large brown eyes and full pouting lips.    
  
"I'm sure your mother would never turn, she was too good.” He gave a sympathetic smile.    
  
The dark haired man gave him a small smile. "I'm sure you're right, but it has been a while." Ben stood up. “join us for dinner?”

“Wouldn't miss it.” Hux followed the man. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was lively, it was not just Ben and Han. Phasma, and a couple people joined in at the dinner as well. There was music and everyone was laughing at someone else's joke. Hux hadn't felt at home like this in forever. The golden light from the lamps set up just made him feel warm. He sat back in his chair and laced his fingers together over his stomach. 

“Good evening, Senator.”

Her voice was happier than he remembered it as a pre-teen. “Phasma.” He smiled. “Good to see you.”

“As well as you. You've grown up, Hux.” She smiled. She had white short hair and stood tall, if Hux even remotely liked women he would say she was lovely. She was smart and quick too.

“Yes well, you have as well, Captain.”

“We all have. I saw you conversing with Ben.” She gives him a smirk.

“What's that look for?” 

“You know” She bumps her elbow into him. 

“No, I'm afraid I don't Phasma.”

“Ben is looking quite grown up. Even handsome, Senator?”

“Now don't get the wrong idea, Captain.” He shakes his head slightly “Ben is my friend.”

“He could be more.” She grins.

“No no-” He holds up two fingers and gives her a stern look.

“You two look like you are up to no good.” The man in question strolls up. Now wearing less formal clothes. He looks like his father. A blue leather vest and a t-shirt that clung loosely to him while still outlining what's underneath. Hux tries not to stare for too long. 

“Good guess.” Phasma gives Ben a small inclination of her head. 

“If you're done with him, may I borrow him?” The dark haired man nods to him.

He stands from his seat, “Yes, you may.”He answers for her, Phasma gives him a wink and thumbs up before walking away.

“What was that about?”

“No idea.” He turned his attention to the other man.

“I wanted to ask you to dance with me, Senator.”

He knew his face flushed at the question. He shifted slightly but otherwise didn't answer directly, “you want to dance with me, Ben-”

“Shut up and dance.” The man grins and grabs his hand. He's pulled away from the table and into a room with no one in it. For a moment he only stares at Ben before the man raises a hand. “C’mon then.” he raises it up into a fist. 

Hux makes his own fist and presses his wrist to Ben's. The man looks down at him slightly, soft smile on his face. They travel in a slow circle and change directions, exchanging wrists. Hux follows Ben's movements and trusts he knows what he's doing. They lock eyes until they can’t maintain it, only when they turn.

“Now turn to me, and the foot work goes like this.” Ben holds both his hands. “kick your left to my right and twist slightly to the right.”

“Won't that throw off my balance?” 

“Just turn your upper half.” 

They practice for a bit and Ben requests that the same tune be played. At some point the dance becomes so easy to Hux that he feels more like he's learning how to fight than dance. The movements feel quick and planned like fighting yet here he is doing an odd dance with his best friend. 

“Your dance skills are coming along nicely, Senator.”

Step in a circle, reverse motion. Turn, step, pivot, kick, kick. Repeat. Ben catches one of his hands and holds it in his own. When did the man's hands become larger than his? He's aware that the song they were dancing to is ending yet Ben doesn't let go. 

They sway lightly to the next song, “This seems oddly intimate, doesn't it?”

“Yes, I suppose so.” Ben only pulls him closer. He rests his chin on the man's shoulder. 

“It's good to be home.”He whispers. He's not sure if he means the residence itself or Ben. He'll leave it up in the air for now. 

Across the room Phasma watches them dance, she's sitting next to the General. Han is giving them a smug grin. She leans into him and says, in a lowered voice, “When do you think I can come to the marriage?”

“Soon by the looks of it.” Han gives his sly grin and gives Phasma a tight nod.

***  
The next morning Ben comes in to wake him up. He startles out of his dream, he can vaguely remember it. It's not clear enough to see, just enough to remember he had one. He smiles at first but Ben is frowning.

“We have located the girl on Jakku. She's on her way to the First Order.” 

He looks away, the smile fading. When his eyes return to Ben’s he speaks quietly, “Let me get my robes on.”

***

Everyone is yelling when he arrives with Ben. “General.”

“Did Ben fill you in?” Han looks angry more than anything else.

“Yes, sir.” He nods to the man.

Han turns back to the full room. “Senator Hux has arrived!” he shouts and the crowd grows silent. 

His eyes widen, “General, shouldn't it be your job to make plans form here?”

“Honestly, Senator, I have no idea what to do.”

He swallows thickly and turns to the crowd. He can do this, he has been trained to deal with these matters. “Where is she now?”

Phasma steps up, in full X-wing captain garb, “If I may.”

“Please, captain.”

“She has returned to the First Order ship the Finalizer. Likely she will give the map to their captain. FN-2187. Otherwise known as Finn. I have some bad news to bare about Leia Organa.”

“What is it?” Ben steps forward, rushed and eyes wide with worry.

“We have reports that she is a General among their ranks and has taken up being a sith. I'm sorry Ben.” The room is silent and Hux is frozen in place by the abrupt news. It would seem he was wrong about the women, she had turned. 

“We must act fast, Finn will start a route to Skywalker as soon as he has it. General Organa will only further their search. We must start a recovery mission for that map. Phasma, take Ben and as many X-wings as possible. I'm coming with.”

Phasma opens her mouth to speak, “No way.” He turns to Ben who shakes his head. “You are not. You're too valuable. You have to stay here where you are safe.”

“Solo, I can handle myself well enough.” 

“My son is right, Senator. You should not go.” Han shakes his head. 

He narrows his eyes at the man, “Then run your meetings and plans without me, General.” Someone grabs him by his robes and drags him away. He kicks and yells at them but they are unrelenting and do not stop. Once outside the person turns him around. “Benjamin Solo!” he howls and pushes at the man's chest. 

“Calm down, Senator.” The man barely reacts when he shoves.

“This is an outrage, I want to come with you.”

“I have seen many a vision, given to me by the force, going with us is unwise.” The man is not joking but he searches the man's eyes just in case. 

“What happens?” He's still irritated but some of it is gone. “Tell me!” he spits, trying to smooth his hair back into its place.

“You die, Brendol.” There's a pause after the dark haired man's words. Both of them stare at eachother. Hux's face is a bit more pissed off, yet still surprised. Ben's is more sorrowful. “You'll be safe here.”

“I want to help.” Hux stands up straighter. Ben groans and grips his shoulders.

“Don't you get it! You'll be dead. You'll die! Then what will I do?!”

Ben gives him a regretful look and he already knows what's coming. “Hux, I need you to stay safe here. I don't want to lose my best friend. I will see you when I return.” The man turns from him and he's so frustrated he can't say anything back.

***  
Hux was determined to be on this ship. He had to go with them. It didn't matter what Ben saw in his so called visions he must be on that ship. 

He threw a grate open on the side of the large carrier. His robes were going to get dirty but he wasn't going to be left out. He squirmed as he shoved himself inside the metal tube. He could hear talking, one male and one female. Ben and Phasma. 

Then the ship rose. He hit his head on the metal, it was loud and nd he could hear it echo. As he rubbed the bump, now sure to be there, he heard blasters firing up. Great, he let them find him already. 

“switch on the air.” Ben's voice is calm. 

Shit.

The winds kick up, along with any dust and chemicals still in the tube. He starts coughing right away. Desperate to get out he pushes forward and kicks his way out. He could hear talking, one male and one female. Ben and Phasma.

Hux scrambles out of the vent on all fours, coughing and wheezing. Why did he think the ventilation would be a good idea? He hacks and coughs.

“Brendol?” Large hands scoop him up. 

“Hux, you idiot! Now we have to turn around.” Phasma throws her hands up.

“No no, the Senator is very set on coming. And I think we should take him with us. There's nothing we can do to stop him from coming.” Ben is the one who helps him to his feet. 

“You left before I could even speak with you, if you remember from training, that is considered rude universally.”

“Hux-” Ben looked like he was going to apologize but Hux didn't want to hear it. 

“No, you spoke, now I speak.” the man nodded once. He took a deep breath. “I am going on this mission and I'm going to help you find your lost uncle if it kills me.”

“Understood, seeing as you're already here.” Ben said slowly, there was a hint of sadness.

“Don't be like that.” He shook his head. “Your visions and sure simply that. They can be changed.”

“Hyperspace jump in three, two.” Phasma began to count down and Hux gripped onto the taller man as they jumped. Ben's hands gripped his elbows and held him up straight. 

“You never did listen to me, Hux.”

“You we're supposed to listen to me. That's why.” he grunts and stabilizes himself. 

“I never listen to you either.” The man sounds like he's smiling again. “You need different clothing if you're going to be with us now, Senator.” Ben motions to him, “come with me.”

He follows, dusting off his robes. “Do you know how to use a gun?” Ben grins back at him. 

“I know vaguely of what to do.” He shrugs and Ben hands him a small blaster. 

“Good enough, I need you armed.”

“Why are you so concerned about me?” Hux stops in his tracks and grabs the man's arm. 

Ben stops with him and turns towards him slightly. “We can talk all about that once we are back on D’Qar.” the man seems reserved. 

“Okay.” He says slowly and keeps following the man. 

“Sir.” Phasma passes Hux and goes straight to Ben. “She has left Jakku.”

“She is starting to become aware.” The dark haired man gives her a stern look.

“If she gets to your mother you know what will happen.” He looks at Ben then to Phasma.

“She will turn the girl into a sith.” Ben's voice holds a bit of sadness to it but he keeps moving once there is a bit of silence. Hux hesitates before going after the man. 

***

Rey clutches the little black bag in her hands like it's her life. The tie fighter pilot that picked her up was awfully skilled. His hands and mind were one with the controls and they had made it home without any scratches. 

The pilot, Poe Dameron, delivered her to Captain FN-2187. “You may address me as Captain Finn.” for someone in the first order Finn and Poe seemed too nice. They were still stone cold, no amount of friendship shone from either. She just expected to be thrown about a bit more. 

“These troops will take you to the General.” the Captain takes off his helmet and nods to the storm troopers. They snap to attention in front of her. She moves to go with them but as they march on without her she swings behind to watch the two. 

“Are you okay, Poe?” Finn turns to the pilot, hands going to the man's face.

“Finn,” The pilot chuckles. “people are going to see. Then we'll we'll be kicked out of the First Order. And I like it here.”

“You were safe then?” Finn seems to disregard the pilots statement. 

“Yes, I was safe.” Poe grins and they share a kiss. Instead of doing the sensible thing Rey decides she likes them. She won’t be reporting them, and for some reason she doesn’t think the voice behind her will either.

“Cute, isn't it.” It's a woman's voice. Strong, and in control. Rey turns to see an older women. She's wearing white robes, unlike anyone in the First Order. They make her look deadly, pristine. Her graying hair is pinned up behind her head and out of the way. 

“Yes, I suppose it is.” 

“Looking for the General?”

“Yes.” She doesn't trust the women in front of her. Something is off, the women radiates a strong aura. A power from beyond Rey’s a control. 

“You must be Rey. You have the map?”

She clutches the little bag tighter. “Yes. I do.”

The women puts her hand out. “First Order General Leia Organa, you better hand that over to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I was listening to that made me think of the dancing is called "Faded" by Zhu (ODEZA remix). If anyones interested in the song, it must be the remix. Won't sound the same if not.   
> Stormpilot, first time writing it.   
> Leia is in the picture now, so its going to get a lot more darksidy now, especially with Rey's perspective. I want to emphasize that this is in no way ever going to be reylo. If I get reylo commenters I will delete the comment. In no way will this ever be reylo.  
> Thank you, goodnight.


	3. Confrontation

Phasma was facing the view port of the ship. Hux and Ben stood behind her, waiting for the recent report. Hux had changed into something a little less formal. A white shirt and tan trousers. “They have landed on a nearby planet. Takodana. Probably making a supply run. We'll surprise them there.”

“Who's on the supply run?”

“The girl, and the Captian” Ben shifts slightly and Hux can tell he's nervous.

“If that's all, Captian Phasma, I would like a word with Solo.” he’s already taking Ben’s arm in his hand and walking off the bridge.

“Uh, yes, Senator.” Phasma awkwardly dismisses them.

“I'm going with you, you know.” Hux looks slightly up at the taller of them.

“I know. Through, I wish you would stay on this ship. You'd be safer here.”

“Not a chance, I already came this far. I might as well be there for the real fight.” Hux swings around and grips the dark haired man's arms with both his hands. “Plus, you need me. I can already tell you feel unsteady about this. I want to help you any way I can.”

“That very sweet, Hux but I don't want you to get hurt.”

“I can handle myself in a fight, Ben.”

“I’m sure you can, Brendol.”

He sighs and turns around, the man only uses his first name when its important. “What?”

“It’s important that I show you something.” Ben pulls him aside. “Can I show you through the force?”  The man looks worried and nervous. His features looking pouty and Hux is worried about what that will feel like.

“W-What does-”

“It won’t hurt. I promise. If it does, I’ll stop.” Ben reaches out to him. He closes his eyes and lets the man’s large calloused fingers touch his temple.

_ It’s raining wherever they are. Hux is laying in the mud. There's blood around the area. Ben slides through the mud, he's yelling but the sounds are lost. The man rises, head hung and his shoulders slowly rising in anger. The man lets out a howl of absolute anger. The green lightsaber ignites and the man has never looked angrier. Ben charges foreword, towards a figure. _

Hux gasps out of the vision, Ben’s hand drawing away from him. Hux didn’t know anything about the force, but Ben was the absolute definition of lightside. His smile was the absolute best. He had never seen so much dark side in the man.

“Do you understand?” Ben is looking deeply at him.

“We need to talk about this. I want to start knowing the truth. I-”

"Sir’s. We are almost there.” Phasma interrupts them. “The girl is there.”

“I can sense her.” The jedi nods his head. “She’s strong, she doesn’t know it yet.”

“I will leave that to you and the Senator.”

“I will not allow him to come with us.” Ben shakes his head lightly.

“Phasma, how is the weather on Takodana?” Hux straightens up and folds his hands in front of him.

She looks taken aback by his questioning. “I-it's sunny, Senator.”

“Any chance of a storm, of any rain, Captain?”

“No? S-sir.” She looks between them.

“Fantastic, that settles it then. I will be joining you two on the planet's surface.” Hux claps his hands together and then claps a hand on Ben’s shoulder.

“Fine then. Come along.” Ben hands him a weapon, it's a small blaster.

“Oh no, that's not necessary, Solo.” Hux grins. “I’ll meet you on the surface. I have to grab somethings.” Ben looks confused but turns away and follows Phasma out of the hall and down to the ramp.

***

Hux has changed out of his clothes. Wearing some combat shorts and a tank top. The shorts are for unrestricted movement and allow him freedom to move. They are tight to his skin and have many pockets. He has several guns placed around his body. Each pocket has a blaster, getting bigger in size.

Hux exits off the ramp, a strap hangs over his shoulders and connected to it is a large sniper rifle. The gun is a familiar friend, his father taught him how to protect himself at a very young age. This rifle had always been a choice favorite in fighting. 

Ben turned towards him, eyebrows shooting upwards. “What? Didn’t expect the Senator to know what to do in this situation? Did you forget who I am?”

“In fact I did.”

“Can you two get a room? We can’t have the Senator in the trade center for several reasons, all of which should be obvious. I want you, Hux, to go up that way” She points, “You’ll be able to see the trade center from up there. Ben, I need you in the Senator’s head.”

Ben physically tenses, “Captain, that's a dark side technique.”

“Don’t play games with me, Ben. I know you have tendencies for both sides. I need you to communicate with Hux. The only way he can give you his eyes is through the force.”

“We are going to talk about this as well, Ben. I’m fine with you being in my head. Send me where they are and I’ll take them out.”

“It may feel weird at the beginning. But don’t fight me. That will only make it worse.” Ben nods his way.

Hux nods back and smiles, he starts walking off to the hill. There's a feeling in the back of his neck. It sounds like rushing water, as if he's plugged his ears in the shower. It feels the same. He blows out through his nostrils at an invading smell. It smells like-

_ Ben?  _ He pushes the thought outwards.

_ Hux, we are entering the center. I will tell you who she is. I can feel her.  _ It's strange to hear the man's words in his head and not out loud.

_ I will follow you.  _ Hux slings the sniper rifle off of his shoulder and starts setting up. He looks into the scope and follows the jedi. Ben looks ready for a fight, slumped over though. He smiles, his stomach flutters slightly.

_ I’m in your head, Hux.  _ He can hear the smugness in the voice in his head. Hux blushes and swallows thickly.

_ Concentrate.  _ He fires back,  _ Where is she? _

_ You know it's harder to do this than Phasma thinks. It's hard to listen to your thoughts and cast my thoughts out to find h- _

He watches as Ben’s face goes rigid,  _ Ben? _

_ She’s over there. Ten degrees to the right at the last sales man. _

Hux turns the rifle towards the stand. She has hair that's long, put up in three buns. She's followed by two stormtroopers. One in black and one in silver.

_ Captain FN-2187 is here with her. She has one pilot trooper with her. Should I shoot?  _ He already has his finger on the tigger.

_ No. Let me search her first _

The trickling feeling leaves, he keeps watching her. She straightens up and she stops talking to the sales man.

_ She can feel you, just like I can feel you.  _ He sends out but there is no answer.

The girl makes several faces, one of confusion, one of anger, one of self revelation. Then Hux sees he mouth the name “Ben Solo.”

His heart starts pumping more blood.  _ She knows who you are. I need to know if I should take the shot. _

_ I know her. Do not shoot her. _

_ What? _

_ I am going to chase her your way. Separate them, we will talk to her together _

_ Talking? Don’t you think that this situation calls for something more?  _ Even as he says it he packs up the rifle and slings it over his shoulder.

_ I once learned from a teacher of mine that talking is an excellent way of diffusing a situation. Be ready. _

Hux stands up straight, he's worried about the man below. He draws two blasters from his pockets and waits.

***

Ben nods to the Captain and then walks foreword. The girl is already looking up at him. He starts walking towards her and she bolts. He groans, things can never be easy. Her two troopers pull blasters but he's not interested in their fire. 

“You and your soldiers can handle them.” He ignites his saber and deflects a shot. “I am going for the girl.”

“Good luck to you, Ben.” She nods.

He gives her another nod and starts walking after the girl. It's quiet in the forest. He can still feel her out there.

“Ben Solo. Why do I know who you are?” She says quietly. Her stance is weak, she is untrained he can tell.

“We grew up together.” He puts his lightsaber away.

She only tightens her body. “No. I grew up on Jakku.”

“Before Jakku.” He smiles lightly.

“Who are you?” She sticks out her hand towards him. He feels a slight probing in his mind but he shuts her out.

“You’re not ready for that yet.” He remembers her vividly. Her small sweet laughter. “You were just a child the last time I saw you.”

“Answer my question!” She shouts desperately.

“Rey Skywalker. You’re my cousin.”

She shakes her head slightly and only frowns more. “If your family why did you leave me on Jakku.”

“I can’t answer that question. Only Luke can.”

“Then I’ll find him and I’ll kill him.” She ignites a lightsaber. Red, just like a sith’s blade.

“Or, you could help us find him and bring him home. You would be welcome back home.” He doesn’t draw his weapon.

“No. I think not.” She yet again casts her hand out, but he only feels a slight push.

“You need a teacher.” He says kindly. “I can show you the ways of the force.”

“I have a teacher.” She sounds even angrier than before.

His mind takes him to pictures of his mother when he was a child. “She never used to be what she is, she used to be on my side. Always. She will only teach you the bad things of the force.”

“I don’t need you.”

“I will stop you. I will drag you back with me, just as I will with her.”

“Then I’ll kill you.”

She swivels her body all of a sudden and a blaster shot hits a tree behind her. “Not if I have anything to say about it.” Hux struts, with all the confidence in the whole world. Ben turns towards the man. Confidence like that is a good look on the Senator, as well as those shorts but he can gawk later.

“Hux, do not fire at her.”

“She just said she was going to kill you, what did you expect me to do?”

Ben doesn’t answer as Hux raises both guns in her direction, stepping to stand next to him. “If you want to kill him, you’ll have to kill me.” Ben’s heart flutters, this is an even better look. Protecting him without fear of death.

“Then I won’t waste your time or mine.” She cuts down a limb from a tree and Hux fires.

“Don’t shoot her, let her go.”

“Not his again.” Hux rolls his shoulders back and lets the blasters fall to his side, tilting his head back and groaning.

“She’s family, Hux. Let her escape.”

They both watch as the two troopers and Rey climb aboard a ship.

He sighs. “I have to report back to my father.”

“And then can we talk about some things?” Hux doesn’t look at him.

“Like how you rock those shorts?” It comes out as a fun jab but Ben still blushes.

“No.” Hux looks at him with a smile, “Real things.”

His heart sinks, he has been avoiding that conversation for a long time. It's unrealistic and unfair all at the same time. Ever since their childhood he’d felt like this, and he had a dreadful feeling about ever admitting it.

“Sure, back home.” He knows it's a lie as soon as it leaves his mouth.

Hux puts his guns away and nods. “We have lots of work to do.”


End file.
